Take Your Time
by Gameraider100
Summary: Based on the last Hetaoni chapter- Spain and Romano are trapped in the library, but luck isn't exactly on their side . . . (Oneshot, LOTS of Bromance)


_**Hallo! **_

_**G.R. here, this story came to me all of a sudden, so I thought I'd get my IMAGERY talents workin' again. Imagery practice for me, sad, cold, tragic story for u :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni, but if I did, there would so much more brotherly love goin' around, and I'd make the episodes longer too . . .**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Spain and Romano's echoing sprints sounded through the wooden hallway. In hand, Spain carried his ax and had Romano closely behind him in his care. They targeted the entrance to the library. Spain swung the door open, assured Romano inside, followed, and closed the door behind him, and locked it.

Both panted heavily, Romano wiped sweat from his brow and straightened himself up, Spain took a glimpse at him and took note of Romano's common face of irritation, "Where the HELL did the portal go? It was-a right in front of us! It had to disappear right-a when we were 'bout to jump in!" Spain shook his head, "No lo se', I don't know Romano . . ." Spain placed his ax against the wall while his head hung in thought.

"_England would not leave us here, I know it! Did something happen to him?"_ Spain massaged his sore neck; earlier before, he had been slammed against the wall by an Oni before the duo had barely managed to escape. It was a miracle his head wasn't bleeding.

"That BASTARD England! He left us here!" shouted Romano, stomping his foot on the floor like a child who was hindered treats. Spain, like lightning, slapped his hand onto Romano's mouth, "No!" he hushed, "We must be quiet! Those things might've followed us here." Romano grasped Spain's wrist in attempt to remove it, "Chigi- , he muffled, "Jerk! I can't-

_-CRRRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKK-_

Spain and Romano froze at the eerie sound. Spain held his breath, Romano's mouth still covered.

_-THUMP- . . . . . . . . . .-THUMP- . . . . . . . . . . -THUMP- . . . . . . . . . .-THUMP- . . . . . . . . . .-THUMP-_

Spain noticed through his touch that Romano had begun to fearfully tremble, Spain gently pulled his younger brother closer, and noticing that Romano's breathing had become shaken as well. _"Oh Romano, he knows and feels too well what these things have done to his twin, it's terrified him too much."_

The echoes were sounding closer . . . from both sides this time.

_-THUMP- . . .-THUMP- . . .-THUMP- . . .-THUMP- . . .-THUMP- . . .-THUMP- . . .-THUMP- . . .-THUMP- _

"Y-You jerk, there's more than one," Romano dared to whisper. Spain whipped his head, he'd thought he heard a growl from somewhere in the library. He begun to slowly motion his hand toward his ax that leaned on the wall next to him.

More growling. Spain had begun to watch intently on the silhouetted head that held a pair of hellish black orbs, appearing out of the shadowed aisles. "I see one." He turned his head left to see another stark and gray monster, its claws outstretched, aching to drip of red lifeline . . . his and Romano's.

"_That's all? Two?" _It was looking very simple.

Spain, feeling a sudden rush of confidence, grasped his ax in his two hands, leaving Romano pressed against the wall. "AH-HA, this is perfect! Ready to fight Romano?" _"Maybe Romano can overcome his fear by fighting them with me, there's only two, it shouldn't be too hard."_

Romano's only response was a sudden intake breath of pain. Spain, upon hearing it, whipped his head around to see a visage of fear and hurt on Romano's face, "Romano?!" The Italian avatar was bent over, clutching is chest, and he fell to the ground losing all feeling in his legs. Spain was overcome with fear, replacing his cockiness in a snap. He rushed over to Romano, falling to his knees, "Roma! Romano! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

The Onis stomped forward.

Spain grasped Romano's shoulder tightly, turning him to see his face, "IS IT YOUR HEART? DOES YOUR CHEST HURT?! PLEASE, SPEAK TO ME!"

Romano was on the floor now, his chest seeming to twitch, "No . . . NO! IT C-CAN'T BE! NOT AGAIN! NOT A-AGAIN! Spain was seeing tears forming in Romano's eyes, "N-NO. PLEASE -AH- STOP!"

The Onis had devilish grins on their faces.

Romano desperately reached his hand out to Spain's shoulder, "S-SPAIN, IT H-HURTS!" Spain grasped the Italian's hand, scanning back and forth from Romano to the gigantic demons closing in on them.

"Romano! ROMANO, HOLD ON! DON'T GET UP! YOU'LL GET KILLED! Romano shook his head, "N-NO, I-I C-CAN'T-

An Oni growled behind them, raising its claw to slash Spain in the back. It should've known better. Spain was quicker.

Leaning over Romano, protecting him, Spain swiftly swung his ax at the Oni, slicing its claws and fingers clean off. It fell back and bellowed in pain, the other began to charge head-on. Spain quickly rose leaping over Romano and slashed the Oni's face, black blood spewing out of the wound, it screamed. Spain made for another slice through its neck, it began to fall back, fearing the ax-wielding Spaniard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It all seemed to be in slow motion. Spain turned just in time to see the Oni bring its last claw straight down into Romano's stomach, piercing his delicate skin, his blood wasting no time pouring out onto the dirty floor. Spain's eyes went WIDE. _"No . . . .NO!" _He raised his ax and like a bull in a ring, he charged toward the assaulting monster, swinging his ax right down its head, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spain shrieked in emotional agony.

Both Onis were dead.

Spain held Romano in his arms, delicately placing his fingers on the deep wound, he shook his head, hoping this was just a bad dream, a nightmare, where things just looked real, but weren't real at all. "_Oh please . . . please no . . . please God in heaven, please no." _Spain bored his eyes into Romano's, trails of salty rivers leaving his dark, brown orbs, Spain reached to wipe Romano's tears away, "D-Don't cry . . . I-it's not that bad, you're okay, it's okay." Spain tried to swallow the large lump in his throat, but it just kept coming back. Romano's lips quivered, as if he wanted to say something, "Sp-Spain?" Spain placed two fingers over Romano's lips, "Shhhh, don't talk, save your strength." Romano slowly raised his hand and Spain clutched it, and he heard Romano call out again, lower this time, "Sp-Spain, p-p-ease."

Realizing that Romano was determined to speak up no matter what, Spain lowered his head toward Romano's, placing his ear within shot, "Tell me," he whispered. He flinched as he felt Romano's labored breaths on his cheek, he waited for Romano to speak.

"Y-You . . . –ave," Romano's words were barely audible, Spain tightened his grip on Romano, not wanting him leave yet. "It's okay baby, take your time," whispered Spain as he reflected on the times of when Romano was a feisty, young country, he was an irritation at times, but in a way they were the best. Romano had the strength to continue, "Y-You m-must- AH!" Romano suddenly gasped in pain.

Death was savoring its moments of taking Romano.

Spain couldn't hold back his tears anymore, "Oh Romano, don't rush, d-don't force yourself, please! J-Just whisper it to me, what is it y-you want t-to say," he quietly begged. Romano slowly takes in another breath and starts again, "D-Damn i-it," curses Romano, "Sp-Spain-n, p-please l-ive, f-or m-my b-bro-t-er an- m-me . . ." Spain began to sob, bonding his forehead with Romano's. "Oh Romano, Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Ti AMO! TI AMO! MY BABY, MY HERMANO, TI AMO!" Spain held him as tightly as he could, not caring if blood soaked onto him. "Sp-Spain . . ." The broken Spaniard, looked at him once more. "T-Ti . . . Ah-a- . . . m-m- . . . o . . ."

"_Oh Romano . . . I know . . . I know you do."_

Spain watched, beyond horror, Romano exhale his last breath. Romano grew limp.

Only God knows how many hours have passed with Spain staring at the fragile body in hellish silence.

Spain screamed in agony, his shriek echoed throughout the mansion.

And England had heard it within earshot.

_**HOLY SHIZ!**_

_**I'M JUST SO EVIL!**_

_**HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT WITHOUT BAWLING YER EYES OUT. Ok, It's probably impossible to do so isn't it.**_

_**Reviews are loved-**_

_**Until then G.R.**_


End file.
